


Hiis Distemperaberis Semper In

by TrrulyLaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrrulyLaws/pseuds/TrrulyLaws
Summary: Blaise can't get a certain red head out of his head, so he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 42





	Hiis Distemperaberis Semper In

“ _ Hiis distemperaberis semper in _ ,” Blaise whispered, casting the spell towards the unsuspecting redhead. He found the little spell a while ago when he’d been browsing the restricted section looking for a tome for his apprenticeship with Professor Snape. Sure, he normally would have attempted it on a more... _ willing _ partner, but the fucking She-Weasle had been under his skin for weeks. 

He supposed it started during the last quidditch match Slytherin played against Gryffindor. An unsuspecting buldger hit him straight into her, causing them both to crash to the ground. Luckily they hadn’t been too severely injured, but he remembered how her ass felt against him when she began squirming underneath him in a futile attempt to get them both to standing. He had practically jumped away from her then, willing himself not to get an erection in the middle of the fucking quidditch pitch. 

And recently he’d been watching that ass everywhere he went. It was insane how often they ran into each other. He saw her fucking everywhere, their schedules so similar he was concerned that it was a cruel joke played on him by fate. Outside of her quidditch uniform it was accented perfectly by her short uniform skirt, clearly a tad too small from her recent growth spurt. She attempted to hide it by wearing her robes but with the spring-time heat creeping into the castle she wore those robes less and less.

It frustrated the hell out of him. 

So here he was, casting a spell designed to make her unbelievably... _ sensitive _ to everything. In fact, he knew by looking at her face briefly she had that heated look in her eye. It wasn’t from her conversation partner, Landon Pleakly wasn’t the most…attractive guy in Hogwarts. Besides, they had been talking about Herbology homework, so unless the little weaslette got off on the idea of Mandrakes screeching in her ear, his little spell had worked. 

He decided to close the book he’d been pretending to read, standing from his perched spot on the window sill in the corridor, briefly stretching since he’d been there a while. He deliberately brushed his shoulder into her as he passed them, smirking at the small whimper she gave before she let out a cough, trying to cover it up. “Watch it Weasley,” he snarled at her, before leaving to get to his next class early. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Shockingly, his next class was with the She-Weasel, and it was Charms. He knew Flitwick would be assigning partners today, and when he arrived he suggested the partners be interhouse, to promote that  _ unity _ McGonagle had been droning on about when they got to the castle in September, hard to believe that had been nearly 6 months ago. He wasn’t surprised when he’d gotten partnered with her. She was the only Gryffindor in the class, and he was one of three Slytherins in the room. The odds had been in his favor, considering Flitwick predictably tried to partner Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins with Gryffindors. 

She couldn’t have looked more peeved when she’d seen who she was partnered with, sitting directly next to him, that sinful skirt riding up her thigh a little, exposing more of her thigh. He smirked, casting a soundless  _ auxila _ . He loved that little spell book he found in the library.  _ Auxila  _ allowed him to touch without moving his hands, though he could feel everything, and he planned to touch a lot of the Weaslette. He wanted her to  _ beg _ him to take her, he wanted to feel her come undone around him. 

He acted cool, both of them working on the research aspect of a growth charm that seemed oddly similar to an  _ engorgio.  _ Meanwhile, his invisible hand lightly touched her knee. Her head shot up, looking at him before noticing both his hands holding open his book and writing on his parchment. He looked at her, arching his eyebrow at her sudden movement. 

“Something wrong Weaslette?” His sarcasm laced comment came flowing out his mouth, causing her eyes to narrow. She shook her head, returning to her own notes. He smirked, moving the phantom hand up her thigh, gently spreading her legs. He reviled in the look of panic that crossed her face, as she began to continue writing. The phantom hand delved towards her center, connecting with the lace thong that barely covered her drenched slit. He gripped his quill harder, even though he’d expected her to be soaked. He slipped a finger of the phantom hand inside her, smirking at the surprised gasp she let out. 

“Alright there Weasley?” He arched his brow again, looking at her as if he had no idea why she made that sound. All the while adding another finger to her dripping heat. 

“F-Fine. I just r-read something interesting is all,” came her shakey mummer, as she shifted in her seat, whether to push the hand away from her or not, he couldn’t tell. No matter, the hand moved faster, Blaise casting a small  _ muffulato _ to cover up the squelching sounds coming from her nether regions. He continued the punishing pace, using the phantom thumb to ghost over her clit, watching her face as she nearly busted her lip biting down on it as she came all over his fingers. 

She was fucking shaking, and her entire face was flushed from the activity and her embarrassment of orgasming in the middle of her class. He finished his research assignment, turning to her to begin doing the small charms work. He canceled the  _ auxila _ , an origami note he’d written crawling it’s way into her bag while she focused on finishing up her piece of the research assignment. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Come to the Astronomy tower at midnight. Wear your school uniform, but leave the underwear in your dorm if you want to cum again.  _

_ -B _

She showed up five minutes to twelve. He smirked, waiting in the shadows. He waited until five minutes after midnight, getting enough thrill out of her playing with the hem of her skirt. If he was correct in his assumption,  _ hiis distemperaberis semper in  _ should have worn off of her by now. It didn’t have a long shelf life, but hell did he care, knowing she was just the little cum slut he knew she was. He pushed her into a pillar, his body quickly covering hers so she couldn’t see his face, though he figured from his note she knew  _ exactly _ who he was. Yet she still came here. 

“You’re such a little slut Weasley, getting off on my fingers in the middle of class,” he muttered into her neck, his hands immediately going to palm her breast. She whimpered, pushing her ass back into him, feeling his erection and panting. 

“I’m surprised you know how to get a girl off Zabini,” she fired back, but it held none of the venom as his nimble fingers pinched at her nipples, causing her to moan, pressing her forehead to the stone pillar. She clutched it for purchase as his free hand moved to touch her bare pussy underneath her skirt. 

“I think we both know I know how to get a woman off Weasley,” he whispered into her skin as he softly rubbed her clit. He smirked at her muffled moan, pulling her back to press her ass harder into his erection. She moaned, louder, when he inserted one, then two fingers into her waiting heat, circling her hips, trying to fuck herself on his fingers. 

“Tsk, tsk, none of that now” he said, casting a silent  _ incarcerous _ on her, making it so she couldn’t move. Next time,  _ there will be a next time _ , he would spend more time with foreplay, but for now he just wanted to be buried inside her waiting heat. So he flipped her skirt up, groaning at the sight of her bare ass on display for him. He unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out of the opening, before lining himself up and slowly sinking inside of her. 

He knew from...feedback, that he was a lot for a girl to handle. He was thick and long and girls often had a problem with the size, but he didn’t care about that right now. She felt like a fucking vice on him. Tight, warm, and fucking  _ wet _ . She moaned out as he began a punishing pace, fucking her into the wall. 

He grabbed her hair, pulling her back into him, his rough strokes hitting that  _ spot _ inside her, her moans growing steadily louder. “You’re my slut aren’t you Weasley?” He growled into her ear, his other hand holding her hip so tight she thought it might bruise. “You’re such a filthy fucking girl, meeting me her, anyone could come here and see you here, cumming all over my cock because you’re such a little cum slut for  _ me. _ ” On his last word he gave a particularly rough thrust into her, letting her hair go as she fell forward crying out as he used his now free hand to furiously rub at her clit. 

“Yes, fuck yes,” she ground out, one of her hands moving back to hold on to the hand gripping her hip. Within a few more strokes she was cumming around him, screaming out his name. He groaned, feeling her pussy sucking him in for all he was worth. He groaned, only managing a few more thrust before shooting rope after rope of his cum into her. He held her there, pressed fully against him until he began to soften inside of her. He pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the absence of the other. He looked at her. She looked so thoroughly fucked, her hair a wild mess, his eyes traveling down to seeing her pussy leaking his cum. He tried to commit the sight to memory, before casting a quick scourgify to clean them both up. 

“Well, uh, thanks for that Zabini,” she said trying to smooth her hair and outfit. He smirked at her, seeing her skin somehow get redder than it was during their fucking. 

“Don’t mention it Weasley,” He said, walking out of the astronomy tower. He couldn’t wait to try that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews Make My Day


End file.
